All this time
by Laura Sommeils
Summary: La palabra parabatai adquiriendo su verdadero significado entre besos y caricias. Sus corazones latiendo como una sinfonía eterna.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen (de cualquier forma, los únicos que I looooooove son Jace, Alec, Luke y Valentine y, si fuera por mí, Alec/Jace y Valentine/Luke FOREVER AND EVER AND CANNON).

Fic dedicado a **Vry**, con la alerta de que no escribo en siiiiglos y mis neuronas están medio fundidas luego de rendir el parcial, así que EPIC FAIL -.-

Muchas gracias por leer :D

P.D: El título va de la canción All this time, de One Republic, que es la cosa más cuuuute ever, y la frase debajo de la recomendación musical es parte de la letra de ésta canción, simplemente porque no pude evitar ponerla :P

* * *

><p><span>Recomendación musical<span>:

**Last Night On Earth**-Greenday.

* * *

><p><em>All this time<em>  
><em> We were waiting for each other<em>  
><em> All this time<em>  
><em>I was waiting for you<em>

**All this time**- One Republic.

* * *

><p>Jace le compra una remera a Alec para su cumpleaños y se la entrega pocas antes de que el día termine, exactamente a las once y cuarto de la noche. Es verde, la remera, de ese que casi te ciega la vista y sólo las personas vulgares utilizan. De esa misma clase que, cuando vas caminando por la calle, todos te miran con una sonrisa socarrona de lado, como diciendo: "No puedo creer que use ese letrero de neón."<p>

Ya sabes, esa clase de regalos en los que no sabes si agradecer o putear a la persona que te los da. _Maldito Wayland._

Pero si de por sí la remera no fuera lo suficientemente mala, lo peor es ponérsela ante la insistencia de Jace. Y, si ese no fuera el colmo, ni qué decir de percibir _esa_ mirada en su acompañante mientras se cambia frente a sus ojos.

Mirada de triunfo, de superioridad, de arrogancia y… ¿deseo?

Alec decide pasarlo de largo, por que son paranoias ¿no? Sí, deben de ser sus paranoias. Así que murmura un "gracias Jace" y está por cerrar la puerta de su habitación cuando éste, sin previo aviso (bueno, no uno que el Lightwood se haya tomado en serio, al menos), choca sus labios contra los suyos y lo besa.

A partir de allí, todo se va tanto de control que parar no es una opción. Son gemidos contra su oído, maldiciones dichas a media voz, y piel de gallina por todos lados. Un volcán haciendo erupción y disolviéndolo todo. Jace colapsando contra su espalda luego de correrse pronunciando su nombre.

Alec no sabe si es un sueño o una pesadilla, pero es tan intoxicante que le sabe a realidad.

-oooo-

Se despierta por la mañana, cabello revuelto y lagañas en los ojos para encontrar la cama vacía. Sin rastros de Jace por ningún lado, ni siquiera alguna de sus prendas tirada en el piso. Un escalofrío recorre su espalda y se dice para sí mismo mientras aparta las sábanas de su cuerpo: _estúpido, mil veces estúpido e imbécil._

Debería saber mejor que caer ante Jace y su sonrisa eterna.

Pero… ¿si fue estúpido desde el principio, por qué no dejaría de serlo hasta el final?

Exacto, Sherlock.

_Duh._

-oooo-

Baja los escalones de dos en dos, camisa a medio abotonar y el pelo aún como si hubiera sido arrollado por una parvada de cuervos. Al doblar el pasillo, escucha la voz de Jace proveniente desde la cocina, bromeando con Max mientras Isabelle prepara café.

Cuando asoma la cabeza por el marco ve que el rubio tiene puesta su remera. Sí, la verde neón. Lo peor de todo es, a Alec le gusta más cómo le queda a él que a sí mismo. Cualquiera pensaría que su segundo nombre debería ser "masoquista". Y quizá lo sea, quién sabe, él mismo lo ha empezado a dudar con el curso de los años.

El ruido de sus pasos provoca que Jace se gire en su dirección y le mire, sonriéndole de _esa_ forma. Sí, ese gesto que acarrea la calma antes de la tormenta. Esa mueca tan él que cualquiera que quisiera imitarla quedaría como un tarado.

-Te estaba esperando, parabatai, tenemos una para obligatoria en Taki's- Le dice antes de que Alec pueda siquiera esbozar alguna palabra. Su tono es tan descarado, tan cargado de arrogancia y algo más, que por la forma en que pronuncia "parabatai" uno pensaría que estaría diciendo "voy a follarte contra la pared hasta que me corra dentro tuyo".

O algo así. Aunque Alec no sabe cuándo es que se ha vuelto tan malpensado. En cierta forma, sospecha que Magnus y sus fiestas tuvieron algo que ver. Sólo algo, casi nada.

Asiente despacio y, al agarrar la gabardina del perchero, decide ignorar categóricamente la expresión socarrona de Isabelle. Pero, por más que lo intenta, no llega a obviar la sonrisa de la chica contra la taza de café, ni la forma en que le brillan los ojos. Esconden algo así a "sé algo que tú no" con mezcla de "awwwwww, qué monadas que son" y a "ya era hora".

Alec no sabe qué de esa mirada le gusta menos, pero supone que es el conjunto en sí.

-oooo-

Mientras toman café, sentados en Taki's y con la orden de crossants pedida, Jace lo mira a los ojos, apoya la copa en la mesa y se saca el resto de la bebida de los labios lamiéndolos con su lengua. Es intensa, su mirada, y avecina todo lo que debería estar prohibido en el mundo.

-Deberías haberlo hecho.- le dice tras un par de minutos, nunca rompiendo el contacto entre pupilas.

-¿El qué?-

-Besarme, deberías de haberlo hecho.-

-Estabas enamorado de Clary- responde, poniendo los ojos en blanco y desviando la vista hacia las mesas de la izquierda.

-Alec- le llama, y espera a que éste vuelva a mirarlo para proseguir, porque tiene que tomarlo en serio. Tiene que creerle, tiene que.- Nunca estuve enamorado de Clary.-

-¿Qué, me vas a decir que siempre estuviste enamorado de mí?-

La réplica es tan ácida, tan cargada de sarcasmo que, si Jace realmente no quisiera que esto saliese bien, ya le habría mandado a la mierda-No, tampoco.-

El resoplido de molestia que recibe en respuesta no es el mejor incentivo para proseguir pero, llegados a éste punto, ya está dispuesto a tirar todas sus cartas sobre la mesa.- Simplemente creí que había encontrado a la persona indicada. Todo por no querer ver que, en realidad, esa persona estuvo allí desde un principio.-

-Eso suena a cliché, Jace. ¿Has estado mirando Gossip Girl con Izzie de nuevo?-

-¿Y qué si lo hice? Tienes que admitir que Blair sabe cómo mantener el orden en Nueva York.- Bromea de forma chistosa sin verdaderamente creerlo.

La respuesta es para romper la tención, y ambos lo saben. También conocen que el intento falló miserablemente, pero no necesitan reconocerlo en voz alta para constatar su realidad.

El Lightwood toma la cuchara y empieza a revolver su café perezosamente, preguntándole con voz cansina luego de unos minutos que se asemejan a una eternidad-¿Entonces…ésta es la parte en que me dices en que me amas o algo?-

Wayland decide ignorar el sarcasmo y el tono helado de sus ojos, lo hace porque ni siquiera ahora llega a imaginarse el infierno por el que lo hizo pasar. También, porque sabe que hay algo allí, entre ellos, algo tan especial que no podría ser descrito ni por el mejor poeta del mundo entero.-No, es la parte en la que te invito a desayunar, y empezamos desde cero. O, al menos, desde donde debería de haberse desarrollado todo-

Su expresión es seria y su voz tan sincera, que hace que Alec se ponga rígido y le preste atención. Se encuentra con la mirada, esa que le hizo enamorarse de Jace desde los once años, cuando eran ellos dos contra el mundo y de vez en cuando dejaban entrar a Isabelle en su pequeña burbuja.

El susodicho, aprovechando su silencio y la expresión de asombro en su rostro, se inclina sobre la mesa y lo besa, sin ningún tapujo ni consideración, como si besarle sería algo así como un derecho únicamente de él. Tan abrumador y posesivo que a Alec lo sorprendería si en sus sueños no se lo hubiera imaginado exactamente de esa forma. Bueno, y también si esos mismos labios no le hubieran dejado el chupón en el cuello que luce producto de la noche anterior.

Cuando Alec está apunto de corresponderle Jace termina el beso y pregunta, sonrisa socarrona y ojos brillantes, depredadores y vivos-¿Alguna objeción, parabatai?

Y él sólo se limita a negar con la cabeza y sonreír de lado, antes de tomarlo por el cuello de la remera y acercarlo a sus labios una vez más.

Es agradable, eso de que todo se desarrolle como debió de ser desde un principio.

Ellos en su pequeña burbuja contra el resto del mundo, hasta el final.

La palabra parabatai adquiriendo su verdadero significado entre besos y caricias. Sus corazones latiendo como una sinfonía eterna.

Todo lo correcto en el mundo, y las imperfecciones por las que pasaron para conseguir aquello.

El llegar al fin, para alcanzar el verdadero principio.


End file.
